The present invention relates to operator control of an element of a machine through a control interface without any direct contact with the control interface. The practice of this invention is applicable to any machine having an element associated therewith which may be caused to move in response to signals received by the machine from a control interface. For example, the invention is applicable to any machine having an element which is caused to move in response to signals received by the machine's microcomputer or microprocessor from such a control interface. The term machine is broad enough to cover, without limitation, construction equipment wherein the moveable element is a moveable arm, boom, scoop, bucket and the like, or any other equipment wherein an element of the equipment is caused to move in response to signals originating at a control interface as described herein. The invention is equally applicable to computer systems wherein the moveable element is a signal displayed on a cathode ray tube (CRT), such systems including, without limitation, video games and the like. For purposes of illustration the invention will be described in terms of a video system, it being understood that the teachings herein are equally applicable to operator control of an element of any machine.
Generally video systems comprise a primary unit which is coupled to a television set at its antenna terminal. At least one control unit is coupled to such primary unit as, for example, by cables. Typical of such control units are those which comprise a joystick-type control lever such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,180 in the name of Burson. Such devices allow for operator control of the movement of various video images on a video display screen such as the CRT of a television set. For example, one form of video system involves plugging a game module into a primary unit. Such game module may include a microprocessor or microcomputer which operates in accordance with a stored program. Upon activation of the game system, movement of the joystick causes corresponding movement of a video image. For example, in a simulated video game of TV tennis a simulated ball moves back and forth across the CRT in a manner determined by the stored program. A player or players attempt to hit the ball back and forth with a simulated racket or paddle which is caused to move by operator movement of the joystick control. Movement of the joystick along one axis such as the x-axis may cause corresponding movement of the paddle along an x-axis on the CRT, and movement of the joystick along another axis such as the y-axis may similarly cause corresponding movement of the paddle along a y-axis on the CRT.
In one type of control unit, a joystick, control knob, and the like, forms part of a self-contained unit which may be held in one hand while the joystick, knob, etc. is operated by the other hand. Such a structure is cumbersome to use. In addition, continuous use of such a structure causes both hands to tire after extended use. Some games involve operator controlled movement of a video image and operator controlled firing of a simulated missile-like object at some other video image on the CRT. Such firing may require depressing a button mounted on the control unit or on the joystick and involves a cumbersome exercise when the attention of the operator is divided between operation of the joystick and the missile button, and the holding of the control unit per se. It is an object of the present invention to provide for operator control of movement of an element of a machine such as, for example, movement of video images on a video display screen but which does not require that the operator hold or touch any part of a control unit during its use.
Known control units comprise parts which require movement relative to each other during operation thereof. For example, the joystick discussed herein is caused to pivot along an x-axis or y-axis or combination thereof during use. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an operator control unit which does not comprise parts which move relative to each other.
The operation of hand operated control units such as, for example, joysticks, or touch sensitive control units as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,691 and 4,353,552 in the name of Pepper, Jr. requires a "physical sense" or "feel" on the part of the operator. Such sensitivity extends from the hand to the control unit. In essence, the operator actually must physically sense or feel the movement of the joystick or finger or hand relative to the control unit during the positioning of the paddle or other moveable video image. This can provide a problem, particularly when the control unit is in one hand and the joystick is controlled by the other hand and both the unit and the stick are in motion during use. Another object of the present invention is to provide for operator control of movement of an element of a machine such as, for example, movement of video images on a video display screen but which does not require that the operator actually physically sense or feel the movement of one part of a control unit or part of the body relative to the control unit.
The foregoing problems and objects are also applicable to other types of machines wherein movement of a machine element is caused in response to signals received by the machine from a control interface similar to those discussed above. In particular, such problems and objects are applicable to construction equipment and other equipment, including without limitation other video equipment, wherein an element of the equipment is caused to move in response to signals originating at a control interface as described herein.